epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:MetalFire/Ezio VS Altair Rap battle
Heres The Battle of the Assassin's. Feedback is welcome :) Altair: Altair Ibn-La'Ahad has been given the honor to teach this beginner a trick I have dedicated my life to the creed don't you get it you Italian Prick The order wouldnt be the same without my revolutionary discoveries I'm a High class Assassin who doe's real job's not petty burglaries Who do you think you get the hood wardrobe from Is all this royal dissing making you feel numb I changed the old into something new, I even influnced Marco Polo Who need's their uncle and a weird inventor when you can go solo The young master is gonna stab you with flow 25 times So sneaky I hardly get suspected for my crimes Who would choose a second degree Assassin over the original Everyone knows your traumatized past is unfixable Your so noticeable I wouldnt need Eagle Vision to find you Kid your insane they should keep you in a Templar zoo You think your Important I caused an actual revolution Your chances of winning are hanged like your familes execution Ezio: Now that the old timer has finished his verse let me destroy him When you failed to catch a few Templar's your future turned grim My rhymes are the renaissance there the begining to your end Unlike yourself I can have a faithful friend I spread the way of the Assassin through the European land If you try to come at me I have a golden age brotherhood at my hand Are you just sad because you caused your moms death and lost dad at nine I like to be courteous before I make a murder, want me to bend your spine Master charmer with the ladies, I could even get your wife to scream mama Mia Hey let alter the situation with a neat idea Im quicker, more cunning, and stronger then you could ever be Atleast I didnt fail on picking an apple ya see Your so weak my uncle Mario's training dummy's can kick your ass Mario-Its a me Mario to help Ezio beat this loser and spread his blood on the grass Ezio: Face it Altair your fake legacy is going to die, Let me take a seat Da Vinci: Ezio's my homie dont forget it let me take your life and paint a portrait of defeat Connor: Let the revolutionary with the heart of stone take this fight Time to tomahawk these two losers, Prepare to face my true might Washington and Franklin can both agree I'm pretty ratchet On my left I have a Hidden Blade and on my right a Hatchet You fancy little pansy's have had privileges, I had to watch my village burn Altair Im sick of yo shit have some modesty for christ's sake, oh thats not my full turn Ezio who cares if you spread the Assassin way, Im changing the New World Now let me get two Muskets and with these Patriotic bullets there bodies have been hurled Edward: You call yourselve's Assassins I am the most powerful dont fuck with me Im raiding ships, Collecting booty, And sailing on the Caribbean Sea Ex Navy Badass to teach all of you the meaning of the creed Sure I may have joined the Pirate Republic, But atleast I control my greed Connor your not a true Assassin your not loyal to the brotherhood Ezio your a sloppy piece of work from where I stood Altair I'll stuff you in Davy Jones locker and kick you in a ditch Im an ace Pirateer and I even made Blackbeard my bitch Who won Altair Ezio Connor Edward Category:Blog posts